I Can Fix That
by ButterNutBrit
Summary: You're new in a place with a car that just loves to tease you. However, a bright and cheery young man seems to always come to your rescue with a Dukes of Hazzard car. Where will it lead to? Mechanic!AmericaxReader


***Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia, or any of its characters. Just the ideas and what I am writing.

***Pairing/Shipping: **Mechanic!AmericaxReader

It was early one morning when you had to wake up and get ready for your job. The sun was barely over the horizon and it looked to be a promising day with no clouds in sight. You happily got ready, left your small apartment building that you were renting in the suburbs, and glided into your car with a smile on your face; cranking up some music too. That is, until you got halfway to work and everything stopped working.

You couldn't believe it. Of all your luck, it would have to be today that your car just died on you. With no one around to help, you just kicked and screamed at it; cursing it for leaving you in this state since you really needed to get to work. It wasn't the first time your obnoxious car had done this to you. But, you had thought your dad had finally gotten it completely fixed when you moved out of the house to have your own life finally. After a few more minutes of yelling at it and knowing that someone had to be looking at you, wondering if you're sane, you just sat down beside the back right tire and slowly hit your head on the side of the car back and forth; sighing with irritation.

While you were doing this, you barely heard another obnoxious loud sounding car cruise up behind you and stop.

A young man poked his head out of his car and called to you. "Hey? Miss? You need some help?", he said in a cheery upbeat voice.

He said it loud enough that you just turned your head towards him with a menacing scowl on your face and nodded. You noticed he had short sandy blond hair and bright blue eyes that showed behind his glasses. Not to mention the cowlick that was a rebel and wouldn't stay down. Overalls and a tank top is all that this man adorned himself with today, and old 90's style sneakers.

He happily got out of the car and went to the front and opened the hood; examining it then peeked around to you. "Can you start it? Or is it completely dead?"

You sighed, "It won't even start. It was just jumpy and giddy like a little school girl that needed to be slapped...only the slapping killed it."

"Ahhh, I see! I can fix that." He smiled and went back and in a few minutes the hood was down. "Try it now."

You just looked at him for a moment before getting up and starting it. Interestingly enough, the car started. "Wow! How did you do that?"

"The spark plug was just a little loose. That's why your car was so giddy and excited." He explained and had a cheesy looking grin on his face.

"Thank you so much! What do I owe you for that?"

"Oh nothing! A hero is always happy to help a damsel in distress. However, there is one payment that you could give me."

"And what is that?"

"Your beautiful name of course!"

You gave him a funny look before smiling big again. "My name's _ _."

"Well then Ms. _, my name is Alfred Jones and it was a pleasure _serving_ you."

"Thank you, Mr. Jones."

"Oh no, just Alfred will do please."

"Alright then, thank you, Alfred."

He winked at you and went back to his car and sped off like the speed of lightning.

You just sat there staring at his car that was fading away out of sight, in the somewhat same direction you were going. No wonder that car was so loud and fast; it looked like it came out of the Dukes of Hazzard movie. A loud orange charger with the number 50 on the side; screamed _wild and free_ just by looking at it. Noticing the time on your clock, you drove off to work and the rest of the day was just like any other, boring and unexciting.

A few days had passed and your car had not given you any problems. You also noticed you hadn't seen that cheery blond around either and wondered if he lived anywhere near you. It would be nice to have someone to help fix your car if you needed it, instead of calling your dad up and sounding like you couldn't do anything on your own.

You were off from work today, so you decided to go run some errands and get what you needed for the place you were living at. The sun was bright and beautiful with a few stray clouds here and there. It was a weekday, so most of the people would still be at work; making the shopping places a bit emptier than on the weekends.

It was little bit after noon and you were mostly done, already, with your running around when your car decided to die on you again. No warning at all. You remembered how that blond hair guy had said something about your alternator being a little loose. So you went to the front of your car and lifted the hood up and looked around. Your dad had showed you where that was at least, and it looked to be fine and everything, aside from the fact that it just didn't get all giddy like before. You frowned, unhappy with the circumstances and at least you were near the edge of the city and could at least get some kind of help.

Although you were leaning against the side of your car, fumbling with your cell phone to see if you could get in touch with anyone, a tow truck just happened to come by and see the hood of your car up and stop.

You saw the man get out and walk towards you. A breath of relief was heading your way, hopefully.

"Need a lift ma'am?" The guy said with a smile.

"Yes please! I'm starting to think my car is cursed!"

He gave a small laugh. "Seems that way with a lot of folks around here. Must be true. Give me a sec and I'll have her hooked up and back at the shop I work at. They'll repair her as good as new at a great price. If that's alright with you?"

You nodded happily and put your phone in your purse and waited for this wonderful man to get you and your car to the shop to get fixed.

After a bit of hooking and driving, you arrived at a nice place in town where there were a few fast food places, a small park area and the mechanic shop that the man had told you about.

He got your car parked in for you and gave all the information to his boss and came back out to you. "Good luck and your car is up next . And don't worry about the towing bill, it's on the house. Wouldn't be right to charge a little pretty lady who was stranded now would it? The waiting area is right over to your left. And if you need the boss, his office is right beside it. Have a great day ma'am."

"Thank you so much! I really do appreciate it sir."

"No problem. That's what southern hospitality is all about. And here's a slip with a number on it. To make sure you pick up the right vehicle of course." He gave you a dazzling smile and left in his truck to go to another person who needed his services.

You took the piece of paper he gave you and went to the waiting area and sat. Looking around, you noticed it wasn't busy, probably because most of the people were back at work or it was just a slow day here.

Meanwhile in the shop area, the boss came to the back and gave a certain blond haired boy a slip and some information about the car that just came in for him to work on.

Alfred looked at the paper and then saw the car and a little light went off in his head; making him brighten up a bit.

His boss gave him a quizzical look. "Something make you happy all of a sudden Al?"

"Of course! If this car belongs to a certain lady I met the other day then this is great!...Well...not the car trouble of course." He gave a small laugh.

"Picking up ladies on the side of the road are you?"

"Ohhh~. Just the ones that are stranded and can't get the car fixed." He winked cheekily.

"Being the hero again?" He asked teasingly.

"Of course! It's what I'm good at. I love it when the ladies need me."

"What about the men?"

"What? They can fix their own car." He stuck out his tongue.

"Ohhhh, okay. I'll remember that the next time we get a male customer and tell him he better dress up as a woman or you won't fix his car. Do drag queens get a fixed car from you too?"

"Oh that's fine by me! But he better be able to make it work and not look like a hot mess. And the drag queens can give them some pointers!"

His boss laughed and left, leaving Alfred to play with your car.

You were sitting in the waiting area when you saw his boss walk in to his office. You had seen your car being moved towards the back where it was going to be worked on. Feeling a bit anxious from all the waiting you decided to get up and look through the big plated glass window that showed you the shop area. You noticed someone working on your car, going back and forth in front of the hood. The guy was wearing overalls and had on what appeared to be a black tank top.

But what caught your eye, before you noticed who it was, was the can of coke that the guy was holding in his hand while he was checking your car. That was a bit of a peeve for you. You didn't like having drinks or food in your car, and definitely not in the hands of someone who's working on it.

So you decided to go back there and have a _chat_ with the guy since his boss was busy and wouldn't notice you back there.

"Hey!" You shouted a little as you got closer to your car. The other mechanic on duty was out so it was just you and the guy working on your car. "What do you think you're doing?"

The sudden shout about made the guy bump his head on the hood of your car, still holding his drink and peered over towards you from around the corner.

That's when you noticed it was Alfred, and gave him a scowled look.

"Oh! It's you again! I thought this was your car." He turned all cheery and perky just from seeing you.

"Don't change the subject. What are you _doing_?" You asked a bit impatiently.

"Huh? I'm trying to fix your car, babe. Though, it's something simple actually." He sounded proud of himself.

"That's not what I meant. I meant, why are you working on my car with a can of pop in your hand?"

He looked at you for a moment, before giving you a small laugh.

"What's that laugh for?"

"You! Who says _pop_ down here in the south?"

"Me, that's who! Now answer my question." Demanding aren't you?

"I always have a can of soda in my hand when I work, or nearby in case I get thirsty. Why? Do you not like it?"

"No, it's the fact that you're working on _my_ car and holding a drink in _your_ hand. It doesn't look professional and I don't want you to spill either."

"Oh. Okay. That's all you had to say. I don't mind putting it down. I don't want to get it all over your car either, but you didn't have to bite my head off either...otherwise it'd be hard to fix your car."

"Ha-ha. Well I figured you'd have already known that if you've been working here long enough."

"Yeah, well, they let me do what I want basically. I'm not _that_ clumsy. Just a bit off and goofy." He had a goofy grin on his face.

"I can tell. So what's wrong with it?"

"Oh, just the battery cable had erosion in it, got that fixed, and I put a new spark plug in for you. Since it needed to be changed anyways. Though everything else looks fine for now."

You beamed a smile at him, but then the cost of all this came up from the back of your mind. "Oh, thanks. So that's it?"

"Mmm, yeah. That'll be it. I just need to get this paper here to the boss and you can pay up front if you like." He noticed the face you made when you said the word _pay_. "Orrrrr, we can make a deal."

Oh no, you weren't sure if you were going to like this or not. "Umm...what kind of deal?"

His grin grew wider, but it was a sweet kind of grin that made is face brighten up like a child's. "How about, you go on a date with me and I'll cover the expense of this? My treat."

Your face almost dropped and the color went out of it. You couldn't believe this. Just how much was that bill and how bad did he want to go out on a date with you. Then again.. what _kind_ of date is more what you should be thinking if he's making this kind of deal.

"What _kind_ of date did you have in mind?" Giving him a curious look.

"Just a regular one of course! We don't have to get all dressed up and snazzy. Maybe just a place to hang out and eat, a movie, or whatever you'd like to do? Or show you the back roads that my car can fly on of course." He winked at you.

"You mean just a regular date with no strings attached or anything? Just hang out?"

"Of course! What else would be attached to it?" He really is naive.

You shrug. "Okay, I guess. If you really don't mind. But I must say, if this is how you pick up girls, how are you still single?"

He laughed and shut the hood of your car, leaning against it with his elbows on top of the hood and his hands holding up his cute little baby face. "Because, I've never asked anyone before...never thought to either. Though I'd certainly wonder if they'd have taken me up on it like you have."

You were a bit shocked. A cute guy like him single and never asked anyone out like he did you before? Crazy. But, what the heck, at least you didn't have to pay for it so why not?

"Alright then. I don't see what it could hurt. What day and time were you thinking of?"

"How about tonight? Since you've had a long day, how about I just treat you to some place nice of your choosing?"

You thought for a moment. "Yeah, it would be nice. So long as I don't have to drive."

"Oh I can handle that part for ya. I get off at 5 so I can come pick you up around 7? Gives you time to take a nap if needed and I need to get ready myself."

"Sounds good to me! Oh! Though I should tell you were I live though."

"No worries on that one. I already know where you live."

"..."

"D-d-don't get the wrong idea!" He said waving his hands back and forth feeling like a stalker. "I'm not stalking you I swear. I just live down the street and sometimes see your car at the apartment house you're living at when I go by."

"Ohhh, okay. I was fixin to say."

"So I'll see you at seven."

You smiled and nodded. You got into your car after you both waved goodbye and went back to your house to relax before the evening.

You didn't even bother changing when you got home. You just sat on the couch and dozed off with no other thought in your mind.

A few hours later you faintly heard someone knock on the door. When no answer was given you heard the doorbell ring.

You then remembered about the date and saw what time it was. You gasped, jumping up from the couch and realizing you were still in your clothes from earlier and just went to open the door.

"How's it going dudette?" He said with that same cheerful smile and bright blue eyes.

He was dressed all nice for you. A plain t-shirt and a pair of jeans that covered those 90ish looking shoes of his. He really was down to earth on his style. But, as nice as he's been, who would care?

"Sorry, I fell asleep as soon as I hit the couch and didn't have time to change." You apologized.

"It's no problem. Who are you trying to impress? My car? Pfff, he doesn't mind how you look. It's all about personality baby." He gave you a classic wink. "Feel like going in that?"

You looked down at yourself for a moment. All you had on were capris shorts and a plain shirt yourself. "Oh sure why not. It's not going to kill me."

He had the cutest laugh when you gave him that reply and he went to open your side of the door, acting like a gentleman just to get another smile from you. "My lady?"

You giggled at him and got in. "So gentlemanly!"

He smiled and got in himself. "Now, buckle up, because we're going for a ride and there's a nice restaurant on the edge of town that I think you'll like. Plus, there's lots of people too."

"Okay. Sounds fun!"

"You bet it is!"

He drove you to a nice drive-in place that was filled with people. They all seemed to be having a good time here and there were even some outside dancing. He asked you want you'd like to eat, but since you were new in town, you weren't sure what they had, so he got you both what he normally ordered.

It was delicious! The juices running down your mouth, making you look like a hamster that's storing food in its mouth. Alfred couldn't help but laugh at you. You laughed at him when he had coke come out of his nose at one point. It was a great night for what seemed to start out as a crappy day.

Afterwards, you both stayed and danced a little yourselves. You were still a bit tired, and so he took you back home since you both had to get up bright and early in the morning.

He walked back up to your apartment house with you.

"I must say, that was really fun after the day I've had."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. And if your car acts up again, I live right down there. Just come and get me and I'll fix it for you." He winked.

"Thank you so much, again. I really do appreciate that. But...I know that payment was a lot, and tonight just didn't seem long enough to pay you back for that."

He rubbed his chin and smiled. "Well, when's the next time you're off from work?"

"Saturday."

"Any specific time that's good for you?"

"Mmm, doesn't really matter to me."

"All day then?" He grinned at you teasingly.

"All day?! How about around noon? Then the rest of the day." You laughed at him.

"Sounds like a plan to me! Though that's a bit early for a date." He couldn't help but keep that classy smile of his.

"Well I thought you wanted to show me how your car actually flies on the back roads." This time you were teasing him.

"Oh that's right!" He snapped his fingers. "You'll love it. Just don't go flying out of the window or it might be hard to catch you."

"I'll do my best." You laughed and opened the door to go inside. "Night Alfred.

"Goodnight _."

Saturday came rolling around and right at noon, Alfred was on time to get you. You were up and ready and couldn't wait to go out flying on the roads in that rebel car of his. It was surprisingly clean for grease monkey man who loved fast-food.

"You ready to go babe?" He asked all excited and cheery.

"I sure am!" You said coming out of the door and locking it.

"I know a few good places you're going to love to see. It's more fun to go when you have someone to go _with_."

You could tell he seemed like he was enjoying this more than you. Like he had been waiting for someone to come along and have fun with. You didn't mind, because you were having as much fun as he was.

_And today, he could really enjoy himself with a person he was becoming more attached too._


End file.
